Genetic Sequence
by darkmoonrise312
Summary: In Team Sequence's quest to take over the world, they have unlocked the pokemon genetic code and are playing god, creating new pokemon at a whim. When a young cop and her Luxray fall prey to their leader, they are merged into one being, a human/pokemon hybrid. Gijinka, fakemon, OCs being accepted. Lemons maybe later.
1. Genesis 01: capture

**The dark moon has risen with another story for y'all!**

**I'm doing this mainly cause the Time-walker wouldn't let me put gijinka in our collab (and the centaurs, but that comes later). Oh, your new? You don't know what gijinka are?**

**Well its simple; whether you call them poke-morphs, moemon, gijinka, furies, etc. they're pretty much humans with the powers of Pokemon. Some stories put them in the normal Pokemon world as "super humans," others replace all Pokemon. with them and have a fuck-fest, others do other stuff. **

**I was wondering which way I should go, then I came upon the idea of genetic manipulation. What if the evil team was messing with genomes, and made hybrids, forcing Pokemon. and trainer into one being. Interesting, huh? And it's also a great excuse for Fakemon. Don't know what these are either? It's just fake Pokemon. Fan made Pokemon. So I'm gonna be stealing a few from Pokemon /vp/ (if you don't know what that is, look it up. It's awesome!) and a few are my own creation. All will be the creations of the sinister Team Sequence, like how Plasma made Genesect from Kabutops and Rocket made Mewtwo and Ditto from Mew.**

**And probably gonna throw in concepts from Colosseum/Gale of Darkness like Snag balls and Shadow Pokemon.**

**Don't like any of this: Leave now! If you're still interested after my speech: here's some plot finally. And just for the record, I don't know how police stations work. Just go with it.**

* * *

Kacie was sitting at her desk in the Eterna police station, curling her long, black hair around her finger in boredom. Her other hand was clenched around a pendant around her neck. She was leaning back in her chair, boot-clad feet propped on the desk next her computer, waiting for a call to come in. Nothing ever seemed to happen in this dreary city after Team Galactic got kicked out a few years ago. The most interesting thing of late was helping to get a Shinx down after it got stuck in a tree.

Speaking of Shinx, Kacie's beloved Luxray yawned loudly next to her, signally the end to her nap. Her drowsy yellow eyes looked deep into her master's dark gray eyes. From years of knowing her beloved Pokemon, she knew that her Luxray was asking if it had missed anything during her nap just by that look.

"Don't worry," she answered her beloved lion, "Nothing happened while you were out. Nothing ever happens here." She sighed at the lack of action. She had joined the police force to help save lives, stop bad guys, and all that jazz. Now she was stuck, waiting in an office with nothing to do but wait for _something _to happen. "Maybe I could take nap too?" She wondered aloud.

As if in response to her question, the phone on her desk rang, pulling the duo out of their stupor. Kacie quickly grabbed the phone with her gloved hand and answered it. "Eterna City Police Department."

The dispatcher on the other end of the line responded. "All available officers report to Chateau and Statue. Reports of an unknown Pokemon. attacking people and property along the neighborhood. 5 people reported injured."

"Understood. Heading out." Kacie replied as she slammed the phone down. She looked over at her partner Pokemon. and smirked. "Looks like something is finally happening after all." Her Luxray stretched itself out, shaking of the sleep, then leapt towards the door. The both ran out of the station and hopped in a parked motorcycle, Luxray in the sidecar, and speed down the quiet streets of Eterna, siren blaring.

As they approached on Statue Street, they saw the path of destruction the unknown Pokemon. left in its wake. Trees ripped out by their roots, cars smashed, debris littered across the roadway, ground completely torn from the earth. It looked like an angry tornado had gone through the street, except for one thing. Strewn every here and there were puddles of some strange purple goop, and where it had landed on the road, the asphalt beneath was slowly being eaten away. _Poison type _Kacie mentally noted as she drove around the debris and acid filled craters, _maybe a rogue Nidoking or Drapion?_

As the duo approached the intersection with Chateau Road, the devastation getting fresher, they heard a monstrous roar from ahead. A primal roar, designed to invoke fear in prey. The duo got off the bike and approached quietly, hiding behind a partially destroyed automobile. Luxray stared straight through the car at whatever monstrosity was hidden behind it and hissed, electrifying its fur, fluffing it up to increase its apparent size. _She hasn't acted like that since she was a Shinx. _Kacie knew that whatever was on the other side of that car, it spooked her Luxray, and she doesn't scare very easily.

Before she could do anything, however, the monster beyond the car let out another earth-shattering roar, followed by the sound of something hard hitting something soft, like flesh. In the next instant, an orange blur flew overhead of them, crashing a few yards away. The two looked around quickly to see an Arcanine, badly beaten and bruised, laying on the ground in a helpless heap. Another officer, the owner of the Arcanine, ran screaming from ahead towards his fainted companion.

Swallowing the fear that was building, Kacie eased her head around the totaled car to view the monster. It was a huge dinosaurian creature, its huge purple body covered in spikes. It red, horned head carried eyes full of anger. Its four huge purple legs seemed to leave craters in the asphalt where it stepped. Swinging its spike covered tail like a club, it broke through a telephone pole like a toothpick, sending a shower of splinters over the area. The tower fell, pulling connected poles down with it, broken power cables strewn around the ground, leaking dangerous electricity to anything too close. One of the cables swung into the beast, obviously discharging a huge amount of power, put the beast didn't seem affected by it in the slightest, continuing on its rampage.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kacie wondered allowed, voice shaking slightly with fear. But she grabbed a hold of herself, steadying her breath and her will. Glancing at her partner, Luxray finally looked away from the monstrosity. Seeing the confidence in her trainer, Luxray steeled herself, pushing all thoughts of fear out of her mind. Nodding that she was ready, the duo moved into action.

"Luxray, use Thunder Bolt!" Kacie cried. A powerful electrical aura surrounded Luxray as she charged the attack, then releasing all 10,000 volts in a powerful burst of lightning, hitting the beast directly in the head. However, after the electricity faded, the beast stood exactly how it was before, completely unaffected by the bolt. It didn't even affect it enough to make it turn around; the beast continued its rampage, smashing a fence with its tail club.

"Immune, huh?" Kacie muttered aloud, "Must be a Ground-type. Luxray, use Ice Fang!" Luxray opened its mouth and drew in a breath, mentally preparing the attack. When the breath was released, it could be seen on the air. Her long canine teeth glow blue with icy power. Luxray charged the behemoth jaws agape, its penetrating gaze searching for a vulnerable spot. Finding a slightly weaker joint, Luxray sunk her chilled fangs into the elbow of the purple dinosaur (for once, not a Barney reference). The dinosaur let out an earth-shattering roar in pain. It shook his leg trying to fling the Luxray off its injured limb, sending the lion flying. Twisting skillfully in the air, Luxray landed on her paws, and crouched down, preparing for her next attack.

"Gunk Shot!" someone unseen yelled. The dinosaur responded, opening its mouth wide, gathering a ball of the purple sludge that was scattered throughout the neighborhood in its mouth. Once it reached a large size, it shot the sphere of goo at Luxray, who jumped out of the way, missing the sludge by a few inches. The sludge continued and hit a partially destroyed tree and began to eat through it.

"Earth Power!" The unseen voice yelled again. The dinosaur aimed its body at Luxray, then slammed its front foot down with earth shaking power. The ground before it split open, plumes of molten asphalt erupted in pillars moving towards the lion, who jumped onto a nearby automobile to avoid the lava.

"Flash, then Ice Fang!" Kacie ordered her Luxray. Luxray's eyes shone brightly, bathing the area in harsh light, effectively blinding the beast, forcing Kacie to shield her eyes. Sometime after she closed her eyes, the beast let out another roar, signaling a successful attack. The light faded enough for Kacie to see her Luxray biting down on the beast's other elbow.

"Ankillosore, Poison tail!" the mystery voice shouted again. The dinosaur's tail glowed purple and swung it in an up-curved arc, hitting Luxray square in the chest, sending her flying into a nearby tree.

"Luxray!" Kacie screamed her partner's name in fear and concern, rushing past the beast to her best friend's side. Luxray tried to right herself, but when she put pressure on her left front leg, she grunted in pain, quickly retracting the limb, leaning against the tree for support. As Kacie approached, she reached into her pocket to grab a max potion she had on hand and sprayed it along the injured area. The fast acting medicine started working immediately, healing some of the bruises. Luxray tentatively put its injured foot on the ground, slowly putting more weight on it.

"Haha! It's so fun to beat up cops!" The mystery voice from before said again, much closer this time. Kacie looked up to see an oddly dressed man sitting on a branch in the tree above. His crazy purple hair went every which way. He wore a black half jacket that matched his pants and his orange shirt had a weird design on it. It looked like a stylized segment of DNA, with the closest helix bent into an 'S' shape. The man's laughter stopped, and he looked down on Kacie with harsh red eyes, full of disdain.

Kacie, final finding something she could deal with her self, pulled her taser out of it holster and fired at the man, who flipped out of the tree to dodge. The man spin kicked the electrical device out of her hand. Kacie returned the attack with punch aimed at his face, but the mystery man caught the punch with his hand (like a boss). While he was distracted by the incoming fist, Kacie's leg made a swift kick in between his legs, making a powerful contact with his reproductive organs.

In a much higher pitched voice, the man let out a faint "Ow!" and he tumbled onto his rear, clutching the affected area in pain. Quickly, Kacie grabbed her cuffs and slapped them on his wrists before he could react. She also threw in an extra punch to the face, for good measure.

"Alright, Mr. You're gonna recall that beast of yours, and explain yourself. Starting with what the hell that thing is!" Kacie demanded of her suspect, pointing her reloaded taser at his face. (Sinnoh doesn't have Miranda rights) The man fumbled around his belt to reach an ultra ball, which he clicked, returning the dinosaur to it protective carry case.

"So what the hell was that thing, and why were you destroying the neighborhood with it, Mr.?" Kacie demanded. When the man didn't immediately respond, she shoved her taser in his face, pushing it deeply in his check. "Answer me!"

"Fine, fine, you don't have to yell," the man said jokingly, "you can call me Gene. I was trying to send a message to the goof professor in that lab over there, that when Team Sequence wants something, it's best just to give it to us."

"Team Sequence?" Kacie asked, "What are they?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" Gene joked, then yelled behind Kacie, "I thinks it time we leave! Lether, use Break Break!" Directly between Kacie and Luxray, a Pokemon. appeared from seemingly nowhere. Its body shape was reminiscent of a chibi: small cylindrical body with limbs that had no noticeable hands or feet and a relatively huge head. All its body parts were a deep indigo, bordering on black. It large, yellow, featureless eyes filled up half of its large head, that on closer look, was not physically attached to the rest of it body, merely float above it in a cloud of purple fumes that emanated from the creatures shoulders. It moved forward quickly without using its legs, its right forearm glowing. It smashed its glowing arm through the chain of the handcuffs, freeing its master.

"Use Noxious Fumes, and let's get out of here," Gene commanded his Pokemon., while rubbing his wrists, the cuffs still encircling them. The purple fumes that surrounded the Pokemon's floating head expanded, filling the whole area with the foul smelling smoke. As Kacie and Luxray coughed the smoke out of their lungs, the Pokemon. and his trainer disappeared without a trace. The fumes quickly faded, leaving a confused Kacie and Luxray staring at the devastation that Gene and his strange Pokemon. had left.

"Well, that's something different," Kacie commented to no one in particular. "Would do you think we should do now?" she asked Luxray. Luxray thought for a moment, then shrugged, having no clue.

"Didn't that Gene guy mention something about a professor?" Kacie wondered aloud, "Let's go see what he has to say." So the duo wandered around the devastated area, until they came across a large, somewhat industrial building. A sign that had been knocked down in front of it read "Pokemon Genomics Institute." Just outside the door, a man in a lab coat with green hair spiked to one side was surveying the damage when he spotted the duo.

"Officer, thank goodness you're here!" the man yelled as he ran up to her, side stepping puddle of goo. "Please tell me you've caught the bastards that stole my experiments and destroyed my property?"

"I'm sorry, the man who stole your Pokemon is still at large. We just came here to..." she paused when she realized what the man had just said, "Wait, experiments? That wouldn't have anything to do with the strange Pokemon. that guy had, would it?"

"Most likely," the man answered, "That sinister Team Sequence has been bugging me for months now to use my experimental Pokemon., but I wouldn't let them. So earlier today they just broke in and stole some of my Pokemon., and started to raze the area. They are crazy, I tell you, crazy!"

"Hold up a moment," Kacie raised her hand for him to calm, "experimental Pokemon.? You mean, you created those Pokemon.?"

"Yes, that what we do in this lab. Try to uncovered the mysteries of genetics. Sometimes we make new life forms in the process," the man paused, "Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Prof. Dominic Nathaniel Acacia, director of genetics here at the Genomics Institute." He offered his hand, which Kacie tentatively shook.

"Officer Tesla," she replied, "I really think I should see this. It doesn't sound completely legal to me."

"I assure you everything in this lab is within governmental standards," the man answered, "But I would love to show you anyway. I love giving tours." Kacie huffed a "whatever" in response and followed the Prof. into the lab. As they walked through the hallway, Kacie began to question him.

"So, you really created that huge dinosaur thing?"

"Dinosaur? That must have been the Ankillosore that Sequence stole," the Prof. conjectured, "That was one of the Pokemon. that started this project. We were trying to revive a new fossil, but the normal fossil reincarnation techniques were not working. So we started looking into its genetic structure, and found that it was broken, incomplete." The Prof. continued, "So we decided to try something. We found DNA from its closest relatives, the Nidoran line mostly, and some Aggron, and pieced its genetic structure back together, piece by piece. Eventually we had repaired the genetic structure enough to revive it. That was even able to strip it of the rock typing that usually gets added through fossilization. Though we're not quite sure the ground typing was original."

"This sounds a lot like Jurassic Park," Kacie commented.

"Yes we did tinker with fossils a lot like that," Acacia laughed.

"So what about that little blue chibi thing with the purple smoke?" Kacie asked.

"Purple smoke, you must be talking about Kelly," Acacia conjectured, then when Kacie looked at him funny, he explained, "My Lether. As our techniques became more streamlined, and we developed technology to assist our efforts, we got a little more adventurous, wanting to see if we could create new Pokemon. from scratch. Imagine the possibilities! Pokemon with type-combinations never dreamt of before. New abilities and attacks. One of the types we experimented with was a ghost-fighting type. When it emerged, it wrecked the lab, so we named it Lether, lethal ether. The ether, somewhat existent plane of reality, not the medicine for energy boosts. I grew close to that little Lether and called her Kelly. Then, those bastard Sequence people came and stole her from me with the rest of our experimental Pokemon!"

Kacie listened intently as the Professor gave his lecture. He paused as he approached a door marked "Genomics Machine Lab."

"This lab contains our newest creation, a machine that can alter the DNA of living creatures. With it, we may cure disease that had previously been fatal!" He was just about to open the door when Luxray growled at him, staring intensely through the door. "What is your Luxray growling at?" The prof. asked as Kacie tensed.

"Luxray can see through solid objects. Something is wrong behind that door, and she is warning you not to go in," she replied, "I highly suggest you get away from here." She pulled out her taser and Luxray crouched into an attack position. Professor Acacia quickly turned tail and ran away in an anime blur of limbs. Putting up three fingers, Kacie silently counted down the seconds to time their ambush. As the third finger fell, Kacie flung open the doors, pointing her taser dead ahead. But when the doors opened, a purple fog concealed the room from Kacie's view. Luxray however could see her target and blasted a Thunderbolt into the fog, but it seemed to bounce of a Protect bubble. The fog rolled out across the floor, engulfing the area in which they were standing.

Thinking quickly, Kacie reached for her gas mask, but it was too late. The sweet smelling vapors had entered her lungs, fogging up her mind. Soon her limbs went numb. Her legs collapsed beneath her, unable to support her wait. as she fell, she saw her Luxray had also succumbed to the fumes, laying in a heap on the ground. She landed hard on her front so that her head was pointed towards the open door. While her consciousness was slipping she saw a figure emerge from the fog, face enveloped in a gas mask, but signature purple hair sticking out.

He chuckled a little voice altered by the mask, the Ethereal Vapors did the trick. We may not have gotten that annoying professor, but at least we got that bitch that beat me earlier. Hey you! be careful with the equipment!" He turned around to yell at some grunt, disappearing into the dense fog. Soon after, Kacie's world went black as her consciousness slipped away into oblivion.

**I was gonna write a bit more, (I mean I haven't even gotten a gijinka out yet) but this seemed like way too good of a cliffhanger to NOT stop here. So what do ya think of my first ongoing? I think it's pretty good. **

**The Ankillosore is directly taken from Pokemon /vp/ while the Lether is my own creation. The prof.'s is called Kelly after Kelly "the Ghost" Pavlik, former middle-weight champion of the world (get it?). It evolves, but I don't have a species name. I'm thinking something with "figment" or some illusion thing. Suggestions in review, please!**

**I think I may make this an OC story. You can submit OCs via PM but let me say something first. I am limiting the fakemon to my own creations and /vp/ cause it could get confusing if I have to start searching through the internet for pics to see what they look like. So if you've looked through /vp/'s pokedex, feel free to suggest any of those Pokemon. or a gijinka based off of them. Or a gijinka based off a normal Pokemon. Or human, could possibly need some humans. **

**I'll try to make this a weekly thing, but who knows. I've never done a weekly thing, so it may turn into every other week or maybe I'll just upload whenever I finish a chapter. We'll see. Thanks for reading!**

**The Dark Moon has set! Peace!**


	2. Genesis 02: experiment

**Yeah I uploaded on time! Wahoo!**

**Thanks to everyone that sent in OCs! We got 4 morphs and a trainer to work with now, so let's get going with this! Hopefully I can get everyone in today, and there is still plenty of space for more characters! Now on to the pain:**

* * *

"Have you gotten this damned thing working yet!" was the first thing Kacie heard as her senses came back to her. Slowly she opened her eyes, quickly blinking them shut at the harsh light that flooded her vision.

"The device is operational sir," said a new voice. As she awoke, her senses returned to her. She could now tell by the sound that the voices were muffled, by a wall of some kind. Her sense of touch was returning too; she could feel she was laying face down, her skin cold where ever it touched the floor, which seemed to be much more than what should be touching.

Finally, her eyes adjusting to the light, Kacie looked up to see Gene and a few other people dressed in similar garb standing around some computer on a desk in front of her. A bit of glare in a strange spot betrayed the existence of an invisible glass wall to Kacie. She lifted her head slightly of the ground and gazed around herself. The glass surrounded her in all directions, in a cylinder a few yards/meters wide. She was able to see a weird complex machine to one side, around which she could make out another glass cylinder, this one containing an unconscious black and blue electric lion Pokemon.

"Oh, looks the good cop finally woke up," the voice of the purple haired Gene said jokingly.

Kacie pushed herself up into a standing position leaning on the glass to support herself. She slammed her fist against the glass, making a dull thud noise, as she confronted her captors, "Stupid bastards! You are so gonna pay when I get out!" Gene chuckled a little. A lower level male grunt that had been looking away turned around when she spoke; his face immediately turned red at what he saw and promptly fainted. This reaction made Kacie very nervous and she looked at where the male had been staring: her body. Now she knew why the floor felt cold where it shouldn't have; her body was exposed to the air and now on display for the evil-doers, well those that could look without fainting.

The knowledge that someone, most likely that purple haired douche based on the smirk on his face, had stripped her, and Arceus-knows what else they did, while she was out made Kacie's blood boil over in anger. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I AM GONNA RIP OFF YOUR GONADS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT!" she screamed as she banged her arms against the glass in fury.

Said purple-haired bastard smirked even more at her outburst, even licking his lips. "Feisty one aren't you? You will be a fun one to brake," he taunted her, some of Kacie's rage being replaced by fear at that statement. Gene turned back to the computer controlling the machine she was trapped in. "But I can wait," he said with a devilish grin, "till after the experiment."

"Experiment?" Kacie asked, her fear quickly over-taking her anger. Some female grunt typed a few things into the computer, bringing the machine between the two glass chambers to life. Electronic indicators on the side of the machine flashed revealing the status of the machine's components. More typing at the computer signaled the machine to begin whatever cruel thing it was about to do. Kacie looked over to see her Luxray enveloped in red light, similar to that of a pokeball. She watched in horror as her beloved Pokemon was slowly vaporized, its very body being turned into a data stream that was being sucked into the machine beside her. Within a minute, her Luxray, whom she had raised from an egg, was gone, dissolved into genetic data.

A new command was typed into the keyboard, and Kacie turned her attention back to herself, fearing for her life that the same process that had eliminated her best friend would be repeated on her. Glancing up, Kacie saw the devious looking contraptions on the cover of her glass prison, connected through strange piping to the large machine. The over-head piping glowed red as some material seemed to flow from the machine to her tank. When the glow reached the contraptions, a red beam similar to the one a pokeball sends out fired at Kacie. Her whole body was instantly wracked with pure, seething agony. She screamed in pain, reaching a volume that she had never attained in times of calm.

Gene smirked at the woman's cries of agony, "A screamer. I'm having fun tonight." And laughed at his own evil innuendo.

Kacie collapsed onto her hands and knees from the pain. It felt like the bones in her hands and feet were ripping through the flesh enveloping them. Something tore through the flesh of her lower back. A sudden pain pierced through opposite sides of her mouth, and she tasted blood. Through the whole thing, what seemed to her like a million volts of electricity flowed through her, making every muscle convulse in painful ways, her heart feeling like it was stopping at intervals. Her vision morphed, weird shapes that seemed to be behind things right in front of her floated through her vision, before the pain forced her eyes shut.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, but what was in reality only a few agonizing moments, the red light dissipated, and the pain stopped. Her screams of pain stopped and lightened into shallow, gasping breaths. After a few breaths, Kacie dared to open her eyes. Her captors were high-fiving and smiling at a job well done, and Gene was staring at her with that lustful smirk, tongue tracing along his lips. She glanced down at her hands to see that they were now black... and furry. She held her arms up to examine them; the black fur on her hands extended down the outer side of her forearm and extended off her elbow into three tufts. The fur on the inside was a blue color and her arms was surrounded by what looked like three gold bangles each. Then her vision changed again. For a flash, she could see the white image of the bones in her hands, with what looked like claws on the ends of her fingers. As she blinked her eyes in surprise, the ghostly images went away.

"Looks like we made ourselves a furry!" Gene joked to his minions, staring at their creation still seemingly curled up into herself in pain. "I wonder if I can catch her with a pokeball? Open up the tank so I can see!" he ordered, taking out an ultra ball. Some grunt hit a few buttons and the glass cylinder entrapping Kacie slowly rose.

Something instinctive in Kacie screamed into her head _RUN!_ This was her only chance of escape. If she didn't free herself now, who knows what they would do to her next? As soon as the tank was lifted up enough, Kacie put all her will into her limbs, dashing out as fast as she could muster, sprinting at a speed that surprised all the Sequence members that had been staring at her. As she ran directly past Gene, she could feel electrical energy arcing through the air from her body to Gene. To her it felt like a light static shock (what a good show), but out of the corner of her eye she saw him convulse with what was effectively 10,000 volts of electric agony coursing through his body.

She rocketed through the doors and sprinted down the halls at a blinding pace, searching for an exit. Her vision shifted again, and for a flash she could swear she could see through the wall in front of her. The patterns she saw were reminiscent of a stairwell. As she turned the corner, she came upon a stairway exactly where her vision had told her. She didn't have time to ponder this as she rushed downwards, making it to the ground floor. She rushed through a door that connected the stairwell to the outside and rushed out, only barely taking notice of her location as she ran from the building into the wilds beyond, and kept running until she could go no further.

After recovering from his electric shock, Gene was _VERY _pissed. He yelled at the nameless grunt that had been operating the controls, "WHY DID YOU LET HER ESCAPE!"

"B-b-but sir-r, y-you told m-me to," she stammered, until Gene interrupted her by slapping her.

"I DON'T CARE!" he yelled. He then looked over at his Lieutenant, a female with long black hair whose dress was the opposite of the rest of the grunts, white jacket and shorts with a black shirt as apposed to the grunts' uniform of black jacket and pants with white shirt. "Ebony, go and bring our lab Rattata BACK!"

"Yes sir," Ebony replied to her boss and went to gather a squad of trackers. Gene turned his eyes back to the still cowering female at the controls, then whispered harshly, "If she doesn't bring me my prize by tonight, you're going to take her place, got it?"

The female gulped and started to sweat in fear. When she didn't answer him, he raised his arm, poised to slap her again. She quickly answered a quiet "yes," to avoid the slap, but fearful of much worse to come it Ebony didn't succeed.

Gene's gaze turned to find some grunts slacking off doing nothing, "You two, go do something useful! Go steal Pokemon or something so we can test this thing some more!" The grunts quickly headed off to do some poaching while Gene headed off to get drunk in his personal bar.

* * *

Kacie kept running through the forest blindly in fear until her legs could push her no further. She collapsed to the ground from the exhaustion and lingering pain of the experiment, falling halfway into a bush. In her exhausted state, Kacie barely noticed a pair of organisms had noticed her as they walked by.

"Oh man this Luxray is really beat up! We need to help it, Audino," a male voice exclaimed. The accompanying Pokemon squeaked in reply. Kacie hardly noticed when a metal sphere hit her side, bouncing off. She was enveloped in a red light, which would of scarred her if she had been able to respond, and she was quickly digitized, sucked up into the metal sphere. The sphere shook a few times and beeped, signaling a successful captor.

The trainer reached into his medicine bag and pulled out a full restore, which he applied to the creature in the pokeball through the special adapter on the medicine. Inside, Kacie could hardly tell what was going on, all she knew is that all the residual pain and exhaustion she felt was gone, and her mind finally began to clear.

The trainer released Kacie, still face in the ground, to inspect his new Pokemon. "Hey there Luxray," he said in a calm, soothing voice, "how're you feeling? Better I hope."

"Yeah, a lot better, actually. Thanks," Kacie replied, shocking the trainer out of his wits (I have a strong urge to make a Jwittz joke here, but don't know how many will get the reference). Kacie slowly pushed herself up into a standing position, further shocking the trainer upon seeing how human his "Luxray" was.

"Y-you're n-not a L-luxray," He stammered.

"No, I'm not," Kacie replied, momentarily forgetting all the events that had happened to her today. Then everything flooded back into her mind in an instant, all the pain and fear and loss, and the ways her body looked different. She didn't dare believe her own memories for fear they might be true, but she had to be sure. She held up her arms, hoping to see her normal black gloves. Instead she saw the fur and bangles she had seen before. Her voiced hitched as she realized that her memories weren't a weird hallucination, she had actually gone through all those horrors today. She held her composure enough to continue to examine her body. The black fur on her forearms extended up the length of her arm, and expanded into large tufts of her shoulder. She looked down to her feet, they were still generically human shaped, but she was standing only on the ball of her feet and toes, digitagrade, and she doubted she would walk the same as she had before. Similar tufts of fur come off of her knees and hips, the tufts off her hips far larger than any of the others, sticking up vertically into the air. A star shaped thing caught Kacie's attention, and when she looked, it was... a tail. A freaking tail. With a four pronged golden star at the end. She saw a puddle nearby, and quickly dived toward it, hopeful to see her face in its reflection. When she stared down into the puddle a familiar face stared back, but changed to near unrecognizable. Her long black hair had somehow been spiked into five prongs of a main. Her ears had rounded. Beautiful grey eyes had been replaced with piercing yellow. Fangs had replaced her normal teeth. Blue fur covered her entire face. She looked like her beloved Luxray.

Since her memories hit her, she had been holding back tears. But now, seeing how complete the transformation was, and the reminder of her lost friend that her new face gave her broke down her emotional barriers, and she wept from her pain and for her lost friend. Tears hitting the water's surface broke her reflection into a blur of colours.

"Um, are you alright?" The trainer tentatively asked her. The external stimulus was enough to breach Kacie's emotions and draw her back into reality.

Wiping away her tears, Kacie responded, "Yeah, I'll be fine, just give me a minute." Neither spoke until Kacie fully regained her composure, pulling herself up to full height, tears staining her facial fur. The trainer looked over at her and instantly went red, quickly averting his gaze. This made Kacie once again conscious of the fact that she was still naked. She freaked, turning away from the trainer, covering her chest with her arms, and her tail came around to cover her genitals. "You got any spare clothes I could borrow possibly?" she asked with a blush, although no one could see it.

The trainer nodded his head without looking at her, still red faced. He fished through his pack and took out a spare shirt and shorts. Kacie thanked him and quickly dressed. Her shoulder tufts forced her to roll up the black sleeves over her shoulder to fit it on. Thankfully her new tail was high enough for her to wear the jean shorts normally, though a little lower than she was used to.

"Thank you for helping me, and for the clothes, Mr?" Kacie thanked the still unnamed trainer.

"N-no, problem," he responded, blush faded, "My name's Jason. Me and Audino just stumbled upon you there, and you looked like a Luxray that had been through hell. I couldn't just do nothing. So I caught you and healed you up."

"Well I'm Officer Kacie Tesla, or at least I_ was_ an officer..." Kacie introduced herself, "I really doubt I could keep my job now—wait a second! Did you say you CAUGHT ME?!" She leaned in screaming in her random outburst of anger, scaring Jason enough for him to fall off the log he was sitting on.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I told you, I thought you were a Luxray! I guess I should release you?"

"You'd better!" Kacie said, crossing her arms for emphasis. Jason made for the pokeball that held her, but before he could do anything, a white blur rushed past him, striking Kacie and knocking her to the ground. When Kacie's senses caught up, she saw an Absol atop of her, rearing its paw back, surrounded with a black aura, preparing its attack. Kacie somehow deflected the incoming attack with an electrified hand, then slammed her other electrified fist into the Absol's face, forcing it off of her.

As the Absol picked herself off of the ground, a woman in a Sequence outfit with a reversed color scheme stepped out of the bushes, and said, "Good, we found our lab Rattata. Absol, Night Slash!" The Absol's forepaws were surrounded by the dark aura again and it lept at Kacie, slashing at her with both menacing paws. Kacie sidestepped the first swipe, but that dodge put her into the path of the second. The darkness-enveloped claws tore through her flesh, leaving 3 gashes in her right arm. The pain caused Kacie to clutch her arm, falling to her knees.

Absol reared back, aiming a blow to her head head when Jason cried out, "Audino, Double Edge!" Audino ran full force into the Absol's side, knocking it a couple yards away. "Heal Pulse!" Jason yelled. Audino generated a rainbow tinted sphere of energy, which burst into a myriad of colors flowing over Kacie's body. The gashes in her arm vanished in the glowing light.

"Thanks!" Kacie thanked Jason, who simply nodded, "Now I am going to beat this thing down!" Rising up, Kacie felt a slight tingling all over her body, now enveloped in an electric aura. The Absol rose too, shaking itself free of dust from the impact, a dark aura again surrounding its front limbs. The predators glared at one another, staring the other down, waiting for one to make a move. Absol made the first move, leaping up at the half-ling with shadowed limbs aimed at her throat. Prepared this time, Kacie completely side stepped the attack with speed that surprised even her. While the Absol was still in mid-leap, Kacie's electrified fist made hard contact with it square in the chest. The force of the punch sent Absol flying off several meters away, hitting a tree hard with a sound of cracking bones. Absol slumped down to the ground, unconscious.

As the Sequence Lieutenant recalled her fainted Absol, Kacie cracked her knuckles, expecting another challenge. "You wanna fight me, NOW!?" Kacie taunted, getting a little cocky with the power she had just exuded. The Lieutenant glared at her.

"I am going to kick your-" The Lieutenant began, but was cut off by a slight electronic beeping coming from her ear. She quickly answered the call on her earpiece, "What is it!?" The voice on the line said something to her. "Yes, sir," she sighed, then returning her vision to her opponent, "I will deal with you later." With that, she made her escape, backtracking to her dirt bike, speeding off at a pace that even Kacie's enhanced speed couldn't match.

Kacie and Jason watched as she sped away. Jason then finally asked, "So, do you mind explaining what's going on?"

"That was some Team Sequence goon," Kacie sighed, "They're the people that turned my into this..." she paused, staring at her body "...thing. They must want their test subject back."

"What did they do to you, anyway," Jason asked hesitantly, "How could they turn you into..." He left the sentence hanging.

"I don't KNOW!" Kacie smashed her hand into nearby tree in frustration, "I just don't know. After they caught me in the lab I woke up in that weird thing that turned me int—wait!" Kacie broke her own train of thought when an idea struck her, "THE LAB! That thing must have been the machine the Prof was gonna show me!"

"Well, at least someone knows what it is then," Jason said hopefully, "Maybe that Professor knows how to undo what happened to you."

Kacie's face lifted at the first hope she had of returning to normal. "YES! I have to find that Prof! He'll know how to fix-" her face fell as she realized something, "Damn! He must have been the target of that ambush the other day! I'll bet team Sequence got him already! Damn it!" She punched the tree again in frustration, startling a few Starly out of their nest.

"So then we go and free him," Jason added.

"How the hell would I know where they took him! I only found out about their existence the other day! I don't know where they would keep their prisoners!" Kacie argued.

Jason thought for a moment, then replied, "Well, if the thing that transformed you was the professor's, they would keep him nearby, right? He would know how to work it. So they are most likely holding him where you were, uh, experimented on."

Kacie's eyes lit up for a moment in realization, then angled into a determined glare. "I guess there's only one way to find out, right?" With that, they sped off down the trail that Kacie had followed on her run from the place that caused her so much misery, now instead running toward it.

* * *

As Ebony entered the room with the genetic machinery, she found her boss leaning against one of the several glass cylinders attached to the device. All four of them were occupied, one with a Drapion, one a Dragonair, and the other two were human. The machine was partway through the process, absorbing data from the creatures and inscribing the genetics into the humans, all creature's screaming in agony. Gene was staring at a rather well-endowed female, stripped naked, screaming in pain from the process downloading the Dragonair's genetic information into her. "I may not be getting the furry cop I wanted to break tonight," Gene taunted to the writhing girl, licking his lips, "But you will be more than enough to satisfy me." The girl at the controls he had threatened earlier breathed a sigh of relief.

Ebony approached her boss and asked, "What did you call me back here for, Gene?"

He turned around and responded, pointing over his shoulder at the test subjects, "Intruders. With thought the cops were onto us for a sec, but we got it all taken care of. Now we get to test this a little bit more, and hopefully our little lab Rattatas don't run away this time. So did you find our run away?"

Ebony replied, blankly, "I did, but then you told me to return before I could catch her." Gene stared at her silently for a moment, with a backdrop of screaming, then let out a slow "Fffffuck." After another short pause he commanded, "Well, go and chase her down again!"

"That won't be necessary!" A new voice yelled out. Every Team Sequence member in the room turned to the sound to see what looked to be a half-Luxray half-human female tossing aside a guard that had been watching the door to the lab. "Cause I'm right here!" Kacie looked at the machine that had turned her into a monster to see it was currently working on doing the same to others. "You fucking BASTARD!" she yelled at the horror she saw before her, "You are so going DOWN now!" Her fur electrified in anger and she ran full force, straight at Gene.

Several Grunts released their Pokemon, of several varieties, including Ebony's now-healed Absol, but thankfully nothing was a ground type. Nothing was even resistant to electricity. Team Sequence could only watch as a single gijinka tore through all the Pokemon they had sent after her.

Kacie was having the time of her life. The power and danger were exhilarating. Swinging her electrified fists she hit anything that came in close, and her electric aura keep anything from getting any closer. Punch left, a Mightyena down. Swing right, a Primeape out cold. She even punched a Boldore in the face and knocked it lights out! Ebony's Absol ran straight at her, claws aglow in dark energy, leaping at her neck. Kacie headbutted the Absol, sending 10,000 volts into it through the contact, knocking it out.

"I won't let you mess up my plans again!" Gene yelled at the charging Kacie. He grabbed an Ultra ball from his belt and released the beast that had started all the trouble in the first place. The huge purple form of the Ankillosore loomed over Kacie as its roar shook the building. "Earth Power!"

Kacie barely had enough time to mutter, "O crap!" before the upwelling pillars of molten stone flooring impacted her, sending her flying into a nearby wall. Her new body was especially vulnerable to that sort of attack, and she was barely able to keep herself from blacking out from the pain the injuries caused. She was barely able to open her eyes to see the behemoth gathering a large amount of sludge in its mouth, preparing to finish her with a Sludge Bomb. Kacie's eyes closed in pain as she waited for the beast to finish her off.

"Audino Double Edge!" Kacie heard Jason saying. She heard what sounded like an impact, then a roar and another impact. Opening her eyes just enough, Kacie saw that Audino had rammed itself into the beast's head, forcing it to miss its mark, sending the sludge harmlessly into the wall. "Heal pulse!" Audino gathered another ball of mystic energy and shot it at Kacie, the rainbow enveloping her, healing her of the critical wounds. After the glow subsided, Kacie was able to pull herself up. Some parts still hurt like hell, but nothing seemed bad enough to hinder her.

"Thanks for the save!" Kacie yelled to Jason while Audino annoyed the dinosaur with a Secret Power. "Any sign of the prof.?"

"No other holding areas in the building," Jason replied without looking, focused on keeping Audino from getting seriously injured. "We need to get those people out of that contraption." Kacie quickly moved towards the nearest cylinder. The thing, no, person inside it was tall and most of his human features were still present, but with what looked like a Drapion tail sticking out of his rear. His skin was a purplish hue and an afro adorned his head. That would be a much more surprising feature if it wasn't for the tail. He was recovering from the transformation process, bent on his knees and breathing heavily. He, unlike the females that had been transformed, still had his clothes on, thankfully for Kacie. Khakis that were a little low because of the tail and a black tee.

Kacie found what seemed to be a pipe sticking out of the machine and broke it off. She swung it like a club at the glass cylinder, shattering the thick glass into jagged shards, freeing the captive within, who was now getting to his feet. "Thanks," he muttered, "go get the girl out. I'm gonna beat this guy up." He clenched his fingers, no, claws into a fist and cracked his knuckles, then ran straight into the dinosaur, claws glowing in a dark aura like a Night Slash attack.

Kacie rushed over to the other cylinder, containing a woman. Her skin was a silvery-blue color that seemed to shimmer. A small horn rose out of her forehead and where her ears should be were small fluffy winglets. Her long, blue hair flowed down past her rear and was held together at the end by two blue orbs. A string of similar, smaller orbs surrounded her neck like a necklace. Like the bastard had done with Kacie, the women was stripped, exposing her lovely figure and large, um, _assets_, to the world. As Kacie made a mental note to pulverize Gene's testicles, she swung her make-shift club at the glass, shattering it. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine," The woman said, still getting her breath back. She looked over herself, surprised at the changes in her body. "What did they do to me!"

"Same thing they did to me," Kacie answered. The woman looked over at her, finally noticing that she was part Luxray. Before she could say anything, the Ankillosore roared, blasting at Audino and flinging Drapion guy over there heads. "I know this is weird and everything, but right now we need to fight. Do you think you can manage?"

"I'll try," The woman said, a little unsure. She held her hands out and someway a sphere of energy formed between them, which she then blasted at the dinosaur, hitting it directly in the head. "That was awesome!" the woman squealed, and powered up another Dragon Pulse. The Drapion guy had gotten up and was furiously jabbing at the beast from the side with poison drenched claws that probably did next to nothing against the creatures armoured hide. Audino was spamming Secret Powers at it. Kacie knew that anything she had done before would be useless against its ground typing. But Ice Fang would definitely do something. She drew in her breath, trying to figure out how to activate the power that her partner could use. _Maybe just think cold thought? _So her mind wandered to chilly images: ice cream, snowflakes, skiing trips to Snowpoint. She let her breath out, able to see it on the air. Her teeth chilled, and she felt what seemed like a mild brain freeze. Not wanting to lose any time, Kacie rushed forward, aiming herself at the beast's elbow like her partner had, sinking her frosted fangs into the beast's hide.

And it tasted HORRIBLE! But Kacie held her lunch back, and sunk her chilled canines deeper into the creature as it roared in agony. The beast shook its leg wildly, flinging Kacie off of him, but her enhanced reflexes righted her so she landed on her feet. The beast was weakening, and the could possibly take it down now. But Kacie felt like something was wrong. Her vision shifted again, and Kacie saw the white images of several human skeletons coming up the stairwell, far more than their rag-tag group could handle.

"Reinforcements are incoming!" Kacie yelled to her group, "We need to get out of here!" At this the Dragonair woman, thinking quickly, turned around and blasted a huge pulse at the far wall, turning it to rubble, leaving a hole through which they could escape. She ran out of the hole and twisted in the air into a dive, landing the few stories below on her feet, her inertia pushing her into crouch. Kacie watched in amazement. _Oh why not, _she decided, and jumped out the hole. She fell the few stories, bracing herself for the impact, and landed into a crouch as well, her powerful new body hardly registering the impact. Looking up, she saw the Drapion guy falling, with Jason held tightly to his back with the tail. This guy landed a little less gracefully than the females. They group collectively ran into the forest, away from the evil place as the reinforcements ran into the now torn up lab.

**And BOOM! Chapter two, DONE! Apologies if your OC is OOC! I'm trying, but I'm not perfect. Thanks to everyone who sent in OCs. Credits: Jason was from Colossal Fighter GX; Ebony was from Megawalrus99 (she will change next chapter); Tyler (Drapion guy) was from AmbassadorPineapplesRightHand; Cora (Dragonair girl) was from Thetimewalker2237. Apologies to Airesbird, Cirrus will be in next chap (most likely). **

**From here on, I think the story will get more episodic. I'm planning on making the plot line classic anime-style. Think Dragonball-Z. As soon as the immediate threat is dealt with, something 10 times worse pops up.**

**And just for the fun of it, I've come up with shipping names! Trainershipping (Jason x Kacie; cause he is technically her trainer), Yinyangshipping (Kacie x Ebony; opposite side and personality, plus Absol are yin-yang), Predatorshipping (Kacie x Tyler; both predators), Fanartshipping (Kacie x Cora; while looking for pics for the cover art, I actually found a fan art of a gijinka Luxray and Dragonair couple that was SOOO cute! The Luxray was male and it didn't fit the cover art thing, unfortunately), Felineshipping (Kacie x Cirrus; you'll get it when you see him), and Nemesisshipping (Kacie x Gene, for the sick bastards that want to ship that). There will be lemons at some point, a promise you that! So start shipping couples in the reviews, and I'll make what seems popular cannon, if I'm cool with it. Kacie's sex life is in your hands! **

**I have no idea if I can keep doing this for every Monday. I might have to go every other with my schedule. Please don't hate me if I have to make it bi-weekly or something (mm, bi). **

**I realized I didn't have an official form for OC submissions, so I'll just put it here. Better late than never! Still plenty of space for more! Could use some more to fill up the Team Sequence ranks, don't like having so many nameless grunts. Please send in OCs!  
**

* * *

**Name/age: (You should know what this is)**

**Sexuality: (Male/female/other, the kinds of person they are attracted to, if I can ship them and with who)**

**Looks: (what they look like, before and after transformation if gijinka. include outfit.)**

**Pokemon: (if trainer, the Pokemon in the OC's party; if gijinka, the Pokemon they merged with. No legendaries please. Pokemon/gijinka attacks are just techniques of how to manipulate their element, etc. so they can use any technique they have learned and manipulate the abilities as necessary [Luxrays can't use Thunder Punch, but that's cause they don't have fists, so Kacie could electrify her fists and use Thunder Punch] so only tell me their moves if they aren't normally a part of their move set, like TMs and egg moves)**

**History: (Optional: Little back story for character development. Include how you want your character to be introduced, and how they got caught up in all this. Mandatory: which side they are on. Sequence or good guys, neutral, etc.)**

**Personality: (You should know what goes here. Include stuff like little quirks they have and what-not)**

**Plot: (plot ideas you might want to suggest or how you want your character to affect the plot. Is he/she/it just another member in the ranks, a love interest for another character, some boss you have to take down, or a wild card to mess up their plans. I reserve the right to ignore this part if I don't like it, but I will most likely use it, especially if I'm out of ideas)**

**Other: (Did I forget something? Put it here)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**The Dark Moon has set!**


	3. Genesis 03: teamwork

**Hey everybody! Soooo, we got a little problem. Thanks to, well, life, I didn't have anytime to work on this until today. So instead of annoying all of you by not posting anything, I'll post this little filler bit so I will only annoy the people I said I'd get in this week. Sorry, but this bit had to be done anyway, and it's all I have time to do. Well, filler, here you go.**

The new gang of four ran through the dark woods, running as far from the hell of the labs as they could get. Jason had a little trouble keeping up with the morphs, with their enhanced muscles, and was huffing a little bit as he spoke up, "As much as I *huff* like running aimlessly *huff* through the woods, but *huff* where are we actually *huff* going?"

Kacie glanced over at him, "I have no clue. I just started running."

The Dragonair-girl perked up and said, "I have an idea! Follow me!" At that she ran ahead of the group. Without any better ideas, the rest of them followed her through the forest. She seemed to know the area well, and followed hard to find trails until they came to a small clearing with a strange looking rock in the center, which Jason collapsed on exhausted. The Drapion guy leaned back onto the rock, hands behind his head, chillin.

"As much as they must love the rest stop," Kacie began, staring intently at the draconian female, "Why did you bring us here?"

"Cause this!" the woman answered as she kicked the side of the rock. It rumbled loudly, shocking the males off of it. It slid sideways, revealing a hatch hidden under it. The woman leaned down and typed a few numbers into the lock pad, opening the hatch, which she dived into.

The rest of the group simply stared at the hole in shock. From deep below, they heard the woman yell up, "Come on down!" With the invitation, Kacie found the ladder on the side and climbed down, followed by the rest of the group. As they lowered, the hole opened up into a luxurious bunker. Comfy leather sofas and other furniture surrounded a flat screen in a depressed area near the entrance, which the males quickly sat down on.

"This place is nice," the Drapion guy commented, sprawled out on the couch. He turned to Kacie and spoke, "Yo, thanks for getting us out of that hell-hole, you two. Really appreciate it. Name's Tyler, BTW." He held a clawed hand up to Kacie, who shook it with a little apprehension about the claws.

"Kacie, Officer Kacie Tesla, well, I was..." Kacie answered, still a little unsure. Jason, laying on chair, still winded, simply raised his hand in response. "Jason." He said, and slumped back into the chair.

Kacie, growing curious, went to examine the rest of the bunker, finding two alcoves jutting off from the main bunker, like a cross. One was stocked with food and supplies. Kacie turned to see the other alcove was lined with clothes. Designer clothes that looked like they would cost a fortune. In the middle of the expensive clothing was the Dragonair girl, fighting the button on a shirt she was trying to get on that looked a few sizes too small. "Did my breasts seriously get bigger?" She asked under her breath to herself as she tried and failed to get the shirt to fit.

Kacie cleared her throat loudly to get her attention. Turning at the sound the woman seemed to remember she had guests. "Oh, yeah! Thank you SOO much for getting me out of there! That was so terrifying and painful, I didn't think I would make it. And with all the things that purple haired guy was saying he'd do-" Kacie raised her hand to cut her off mid-sentence.

"I don't need the details. As you can see, I've lived through it, too," Kacie said quickly, indicating her now furry body. "I guess introductions are still in order. I'm Kacie Tesla," She said offering her hand, already giving up on her rank.

"Cora Badov," she replied, taking her hand. Kacie then glanced around the bunker to show her curiosity.

"Mind if I ask why you have a secret bunker out in the middle of the woods?" Kacie asked with the air of authority that she held when she was interrogating a suspect.

"When I bought this property, there was a bunker on it already, so I thought, 'why not use it?' So now its my little getaway spot." She answered nonchalantly.

"And all the clothes?"

"Comes with the job. I'm a model."

"You mean you _were_ a model?" Kacie clarified the past tense.

"No, I am still a model." Cora said a little confused at what Kacie was trying to get across.

"You think you can still be a model? Have you seen yourself yet?"

"Yeah I know I look different, but it shouldn't affect my job or anything."

"I just don't get it!" Kacie nearly screamed, grabbing her head in confusion. Her sudden outburst startled everyone in the bunker, now staring at the freaking officer. "I don't get it! How can you be so alright with this!? We all got turned into these fucking monsters by some crazed madman, and what do you do?! Just go on with your day!?"

"What do you expect us to do?" Tyler asked, making Kacie look at him, "In case you can't see, freaking out ain't gonna do anything." Since she was nearest, Cora put a hand on Kacie's shoulder to try to calm her. Kacie breathed deeply, trying to get a hold of herself.

After a few moments of panting, she finally regained enough control to speak, "Sorry. Its just after all that happened today, I, just, I don't know. How can you guys be alright with everything that's been going on?" Kacie wondered aloud, still trying to get her mind back together, now that the focusing effects of adrenaline had fully worn off.

"Well, I definitely ain't 'alright' with anything that happened," Tyler answered, "I want to pummel the guy that did this to me, but breaking down and smashing stuff ain't gonna do anything right now. Sometimes life does some crazy shit to you, and you got to take it or the world'll just pummel you into the ground."

"If you need to cry or yell to cope with this, alright for you," Cora added, "But I think I did enough crying and screaming in that torture chamber."

Kacie wiped away a tear and looked up, better but still a little distraught, "Thanks, guys. I think I'll be fine now, though. Just, kinda, broke down for a moment." She sighed, releasing so much built up tension with that single deep breath.

Cora then decided to lighten the mood a little, "And look at the bright side: We have super-powers now!" This statement made everyone in the room stare at her incredulously.

"Super-powers, really?" Kacie asked with sass.

"Come on, I was shooting freaking Hadokens out there earlier!" Cora replied, creating a ball of energy between her hands to demonstrate.

This bit of silliness forced Kacie to crack a smile, and let a small laugh escape her lips. "So should we dress up in silly costumes and fight crime?" Kacie joked.

"Why not?" Cora answered seriously.

"And what better crime to fight than those guys that messed with us," Tyler added. "Sorry to say this, but those guys ain't gonna stop messing with people. They're gonna keep taking people and Pokemon and do hell knows what to them."

"And we've got the power to stop them!" Cora elated, "We saw what you did before you freed us, Kacie. You took down scores of Pokemon, and you didn't miss a beat until that dinosaur came out. If we try, we could definitely take them on head to head!"

Kacie thought for a moment. _A chance to kick ass and fulfill that old childhood fantasy? Maybe this could work. _"Why not? Let's beat the hell out of those Sequence bastards and make sure no one has to suffer like we did!" Kacie yelled with confidence, punching the air in front of her for emphasis. Cora then punched her hand in, followed by Tyler and Jason, into a circle pact of fists.

"Let's do this!" Tyler said with enthusiasm.

"Not sure how much I can do," Jason added in, after not having spoken much, "But I'm definitely going to do all I can to help."

"This. Is. AWESOME!" Cora squealed, "We're like a real superhero team! 'Mazing!"

**So this is the stuff I can get done in 2 hours of work. Yeah it sucks, but I'm on time! And it sets up the rest of the plot well. If this happens again, I think I'll just skip a week. Apologies to all the other OCs that aren't in yet! Next chap will be epic and will get as many of you in as I can get!**

**Still accepting new OCs! And just so we don't get duplicates, here's a list of Pokemon that have been taken: Luxray, Drapion, Dragonair, Absol, Jaguile, Umbreon, Electivire, Scizor, Gallade. If I missed one that was already in, please yell now.**

**You know you can ship characters other than with Kacie, right? I just named Kacie's shipping cause, protagonist. You can ship whoever you want. Not much variety yet, but it will grow. This chap did seem a little fanartshippy, but I will not preference anything. This is pretty fan controlled, so what you say goes! Unless I say otherwise. So sorry bout everything, and please review! The Dark Moon Has Set!**


	4. Genesis 04: again

**Yeah, I'm a day late. Big Woop. Hellsing was on. Alucard is a BAUS! I so wanna put in a vampire now! So no one take the bats! I call them!**

**Well, The Dark Moon has risen yet again for the next chapter of Genetic Sequence! Today we are going to delve into the working of Team Sequence's Eterna branch and meet some new faces and Pokemon they just made up. So here goes chapter four!**

As Gene walked into a lab, a man with a mohawk wearing a green shirt under the uniform black jacket waved to him.

"Hey Chevano," Gene returned the gesture to his second lieutenant, "Have your science geeks made anything cool yet?"

"We've got a few things I think you'd like to see," he replied and began moving towards the bank of high tech machines, scientists in dark lab coats hustling through the area. "We just got the poke-maker thing working a little while ago, and there just working out the kinks."

A large tan Pokemon that somewhat resembled a Persian strode up to Gene and began to rub its head against his leg. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Gene screamed as he jumped up, landing on a table.

"This is the first Pokemon we made. We're calling it a Jaguile," Chevano explained, reaching down to pet the creature behind its black ears. Black spots and a single black stripe flowed down its side from past the large, rectangular tufts of fur that jutted backwards from its shoulders towards its broad, black tail. "This one was just to make sure we knew how the thing worked. We left the body structure alone, only messing with a few external things, like the huge shoulder tufts."

"I DON'T CARE! GET THAT FELINE THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Gene screamed frantically. One of the Sequence scientists quickly recalled the creature. "Fucking hate Skitties and all those fluffy feline things," mumbled Gene as he got off the table. "You'd fucking better have something better than that!"

"I'll bet you'll like the next thing we're working on. It's based on a Houndour!" Chevano offered.

"Much better," Gene commented. The scientists worked in front of him, placing labeled vials and cartridges in various connected machines, the details flying over the Commander's head.

"Now we are just starting to get a little exotic with this one," Chevano narrated as the scientists worked, "we thought we'd try to see if a steel/ice type would work. So they took the genes for the canine body plan and replaced some of the genes with genes from other Pokemon so that, with luck, it would have cool features like iron bones and such. Or it could be a bad blob of flesh that makes ditto look well designed. Won't know till it comes out of the ol' oven!"

"We're ready to start the process!" A scientist announced. A Houndour skull lay in the center of a cylindrical chamber like the gijinka machines, similarly connected to the various machines. The scientists activated one such machine, releasing a red beam of energy into the skull. The streamlined machines pumped the prepared sequences into the skull, replacing a few choice genetic segments with the hand picked modifiers. The skull quickly filled with the organic data, and the deceive deactivated itself when it was done. Another device took over, this one a slightly modified fossil re-animator. The wonder of science that could resurrect ancient creatures from petrified bones was now bringing to life a creature created by mans meddling with the internal order of life.

After the lights faded, a brand new life form stood in the chamber. The dog like being's head was its largest feature, seemingly almost the size if the rest of its body, which was sitting down. Large floppy ears and big, playful eyes took up much of the space on the side of the massive head, which was capped with what looked like cast iron. In other areas where bone normally would contact the skin, the iron skeleton was visible, revealing manly metallic ribs and a cast iron spine, which continued into a sharp blade at the end of a short, otherwise fluffy tail that was wagging happily. The black nose at the end of its white muzzle sniffed the air playfully.

"It. Is. So. CUTE!" Gene squealed in delight. "Can I have it?"

"Sure, why not," Chevano replied with a shrug. Gene quickly grabbed the creature into a hug, the beast licking him in response. "COLD TONGUE! COLD TONGUE!" Gene proceeded to capture the beast while Chevano leaned over to a nearby scientist, and asked, "Why was its head so big?"

"Well, turns out we used the genes for a psychic brain," the scientist answered a little red faced, "Combined with the extra thick bones we gave it, the head had to be huge to fit everything."

"So, is it a psychic type?" Gene asked as he wiped some of the freezing slobber off his face.

"I don't think so. It should still be Ice/Steel, but it might change if it evolves. It should at least be able to use some psychic moves."

"These things can evolve?" Gene wondered aloud, "Sweetness."

Just then, Gene's first lieutenant Ebony entered the room looking rather pissed off. "Gene! Where have you been?! I've had Sinnoh Command yelling at me for the past half-hour because of you!"

"Oo, you're feisty today!" he said with a smirk on his lips, "I love the feisty ones." Ebony promptly smacked him upside the head.

"Go call back command and tell them what's going on," Ebony yelled at him. And so Gene walked off for the conference room, grumbling about dealing with command under his breath. When he made it to the room, the large screen was already on, filled with the image of Team Sequences Sinnoh Commander.

"Hey boss," Gene greeted coolly.

"You have finally arrived," Commander said in a calm but powerful voice, "Now, what the fucking hell have you been doing there, Gene? First you wreck a suburb for no good reason, possibly revealing our existence to the world, and then you start making human-Pokemon hybrids? Why? Sweet Arceus why?"

"Hehehe," Gene chuckled nervously, "That prof had it coming though!"

"Everyone has it coming in your mind," Commander sighed.

"Well, yeah, but this guy especially," Gene explained, "And the new Pokemon and gijinka we made are super-powerful and-"

"I'm sorry. What are 'gijinka?'" The Commander asked.

"The hybrids," Gene answered.

"Why did you call—oh you know what? I don't want to know. But what makes you think that these creatures you've made are any better than regular high-leveled Pokemon?"

"Well, um," Gene stammered, until an idea came to his mind, "Why don't you see for yourself." Gene then dived into the video logs, and brought up the security footage from the second escape, showcasing Kacie's battle with the multitude of grunts.

The Commander watched intently for a few moments. "Well, that IS impressive," the Commander said after a while. "These hybrids may be the thing we needed to further our plans. International should be well pleased with your work. Why don't you send some of that tech and a few of your specimens over to command. I would love to see that Luxray in action up close."

"Um, how about I make you your own hyper powered gijinka, instead?" Gene asked nervously.

"Did you lose her, or is she your personal sex-slave now?" The Commander asked jokingly, "either way, it's going to come back to bite you in the ass. Just get me something good when you can. And remember, we're watching you. You screw up any more and we're pulling the ax down on you. I'm sure Ebony would love your job." And with that, the screen went blank.

"Fuck!" Gene cried in the now silent room. He then quickly huddled back to the lab he had just left, mumbling obscenities. "Hey Chevano!" He called through the open doorway, "Get a team on reverse engineering this stuff. Command's orders." The mohawked man gave him a thumbs up and went to discuss the new order with the geeks he had somehow been put in charge of.

_If they can make some new ones, we can give some to command and still get to keep our toys, _Gene thought to himself, _Maybe we could even sell them? _The purple-haired maniac thought through multiple price tags for said machines as he made his way to the lab that contained the gijinka machine. A few grunts were already prepping it for what looked like three transformations. A pair of grunts were already tossing an unconscious rather tall blonde man in a trench coat into one of the chamber next to one with a fainted Electivire.

"Hey boss," a grunt come up and asked, "We grabbed another guy for this, but he doesn't have any Pokemon on him. What should we use?"

"I have an idea," He said with a devilish smile. "Someone go get that freaky mutant Persian that the lab just made!" Fear fueled grunts quickly fled to procure the beast.

"Any more up for treatment?" Gene asked enthusiastically. More grunts dragged in a third test subject, a teenage girl with black hair covering her left eye. "My, aren't you a pretty picture?" He said, caressing her face, the girl cringing at the touch. "Although I'll bet you'd look even better without the clothes!" His hand slid down her body, grabbing the hem of her shirt, and with a swift tug and a scream of fear, the clothing ripped apart, baring her body to the world. As he forcefully removed the rest of her clothing, the male grunt that had been holding her stead watched with a similarly devilish grin, while the female looked away in disgust. Once she was fully exposed, the grunt throw her in to an empty chamber, then her Umbreon into a chamber beside. Free of their grip, the girl held her face in her hands and cried.

"What's the matter girl? Too much for you already?" Gene joked, "It's only gonna get worse for you! We're gonna turn you into a monster that'll help take over the world! You'll look so different no one will recognize you! You'll be my freak! You're only place in the world will be at my side and on my bed!" Gene taunted the girl, now scared to death and soaked in her own tears.

"Throw the switch! Let's make some furies!" At his command, the device activated, draining the genetic data from the Pokemon and forcing it into the human's cellular structure. The pain caused by the bodily metamorphosis was excruciating enough to awaken the unconscious humans into screaming fits of agony. Gene watched the girls screaming in pain with glee. Her skin turned black as fur grew all over her body, yellow rings encircling her forearms and legs. Another grew in the center of her forehead and surrounding her navel. When the process ended and the pain lifted her tear-strained eyes opened to reveal deep red irises, but were soon closed to let more tears flow.

"Nice looking furry I got myself now!" Gene cried in glee. Gene was soon distracted, however, by a loud thumping noise coming from another chamber. The tall blonde that had been fused with the Electivire was pounding his fists against the chamber. The process had put what looked like fifty pounds of muscle on him, bulking him up into a very intimidating creature. His blonde hair, and his new sideburns, were now streaked with horizontal black lines. His short hair did nothing to conceal the two small horn-bumps on his head or his red, rage-filled eyes. Two long tails with a red gem attached to the tips twitched in anger. The hulking beast repeated pumped his huge fist against the glass container, desperately trying to break out.

"Good luck breaking out fella," Gene chuckled, "We just reinforced the glass. A rampaging Machamp couldn't break through that!" At that the beast screamed in rage and raised its arms behind its head. The arms began to glow brightly as the fell down harshly against the glass. Small cracking sound could be heard over the sound of thee impact. The beast raised its arms again and swung them down with another powerful Hammer Arm. Cracks spider webbed outwards from the point of impact upon contact with the wall. This made everyone in the room tense in fear. The creature swung once more and this time the glass wall of his prison shattered into thousands of pieces that glinted beautifully in the light as they fell to the floor in a shower of shards. Free from his prison the electric muscle man rushed forward, swinging an electrified fist through the air towards his purple haired warden, who jumped out of the way spryly.

"I am so not dealing with this!" Gene shouted as he grabbed his Ultra ball from his belt and flung it away from him, releasing the dinosaurian beast, letting out a piercing roar. The Electivire man echoed the roar with a battle cry of his own, throwing an electrified fist into the beast's side, which had a negligible effect on the creature. The Ankillosore raised its tail, readying its attack, then swung it sideways viciously into the torso of the Electivire-man, sending him flying across the lab, smashing into a bank of computers on the far side of the wall. Barely phased, the half man grabbed a few broken computers and chucked them at the beast, which bounced of its hide like they were nothing.

The Electivire man ran forward again and swung a glowing Hammer Arm into the dinosaur's side, making it roar in pain. The large beast created as swirling ball of sludge in its mouth which it shot at the half-man, who reeled backwards, into the strike of glowing purple tail. The electric man flew in a different direction across the room, landing near the other test chamber. Inside was the man who had been fused with the Pokemon that had been created by the labs earlier. The fur that covered his face was actually about the color of pale human skin, with black markings under his eyes that resembled the ink athletes wear to black sunlight, with intricate patterns below. The hair on his head retained the chestnut color it had had before the transformation, although now tawny cat ears protruded through it. A large fluffy tail protruded out from his rear. His slitted eyes stared at the Electivire-man as he yelled at him, "Let me help!"

The burly electric man smashed his fist into the side of the chamber, shattering it into shiny shards and beautiful dust. The now cat-like man quickly dashed towards the dinosaur and slashed at its eye with a clawed hand. What must have been blood flowed out from the slashed socket as the beast roared in extreme agony, the purplish fluid flowing down the creature's face slowly. The dinosaur swung it purple tail at the feline in retaliation, but the man was too fast for that, slyly ducking under its spike tail and rolling under the beast's belly. He came out the other side and slashed at the reptile's remaining eye, its roar of pain echoing across the lab.

While the agile cat-man gouging the beasts eyes, the Electivire man smashed through the remaining case, freeing the Umbreon girl in cloud of glass dust. She did not move from he bowed position, hands hiding her tear-stained face from the world.

"You gonna help?" The electric man asked with a powerful voice. The girl did not respond, weeping more into her open palms. "You gonna help or not?" the man asked again, grabbing hold of her arm, pulling it away from her face. She looked up to see the angered face of the transformed man, gripping her arm far too tightly, and let out an ear piercing screech of fear. She swung an arm at the man, unintentionally enveloping it with a shadowy aura that knocked the man back a few meters. "Suit yourself," he replied and returned to the fight while the girl returned to her weeping.

The powerful Electivire man and the agile feline man pounded the dinosaur. Slashes and fists hammering its side but it armor withstood it all, the beast within hardly being affected. It swung its tail harshly again and connected with the Electivire's side, sending him once again into the far wall, this time smashing through the wall, plummeting the 3 stories to the ground.

The Jaguile guy quickly dashed over to the trembling girl. "Hey! We can get out of here! You coming?" he asked the terrified girl.

"What's the point?" she muttered through her tears,"There's nowhere to go. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide for freaks like us."

The Jaguile man would have come up with a counter argument, but the raging Ankillosore was on his heels. The beast fired a glob of poison at him, though his quick reflexes allowed him to dodge. The jump he made placed him closer to the impromptu exit and further away from the girl, and the path to her would soon be blocked off by the dinosaur. In that moment, the man decided she was a lost cause, and jumped out the wall and ran after the other man.

"Damn it! Another one got away!" Gene yelled in fury, then looked at the one remaining gijinka, huddled in ball, bawling in tears. "At least I've got you!" He bent down next to her to examine her now furry body. "Hey, what's your name bitch?" She didn't responded. "I said: What's your fucking name?" She only cried more. Gene's gloved hand flung hard into the side of her face, knocking it out of her hands, tears sprayed in an arc by inertia. "WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING NAME?! ANSWER ME!"

"L-Luna," She answered meekly.

"Luna, how fitting." He grabbed the back of her hair, forcing her tear-stained eyes to gaze into his demented ones. "Now listen up. You're gonna be my personal bitch, got that? You do everything I say. In battle and in bed, or bad shit is gonna happen to you, you got it?" Tears welled up in her eyes. "GOT IT?!" To afraid to respond verbally, she rapidly nodded her head. Gene then grabbed a pokeball out and thrust it against her head, drawing her in a burst of light. "I'm gonna have SOOO much fun tonight!"

"You no your a demonic bastard, right?" Gene looked behind to see Ebony surveying the damage.

"Why thank you!" Gene replied genuinely, "That means a lot."

"I keep telling you, kidnapping people for these experiments is not a good idea. This makes what, 5 that have gotten out? Just repairing the walls of the base have cost a few thousand poke already."

"Well, what do you think we should do then?"

"How about we let some of our mind-washed minions do it?" Ebony asked him, "They already do what we tell them to, and they probably won't be blowing holes in the wall every 10 minutes."

"Yeah it could work," Gene said thoughtfully, "Eh, we'll see. First I'm gonna have fun with my new toy here." With that he walked off to his personal quarters. Ebony sighed at her boss's behavior, and hoped that Command would just can that guy already.

**So should I show the extra sour lemon? I'm gonna leave that up to the readers! Vote in review!**

**But if you can't wait a week for a nice, juicy lemon, check out my profile for a nice visor-shipping fic! (I'm in the process of making it a two-shot, but that ain't ready right now) You can also check out my friend Thetimewalker2237 to find a collab that we've been working on together. Plenty of lemon juice there!**

**And thanks to the OC submitters: The Star of Neo Nova for Chevano (he'll morph, eventually); BlooblasttheDevourerofBacon for Mike (Electivire man); Moonknight4217 for Luna (Umbreon girl); and Airesbird for Cirrus (Jaguile guy). Sorry I added fur without telling you. Everyone who submitted an OC that's not in here yet, your time will come. Be patient, plots require patience.**

**And why don't we go with Ebony's idea. You don't have to have your OC abducted, they can go willingly and get transformed. Or maybe get stuck in Team Sequence for a while after they get transformed. Basically, no more escapees. Only so many people can break holes in the wall before they put the base underground. So please, send in more OCs! There always room for more in Team Sequence, especially since we've gone international.**

**T Hanks for reading and please review! The Dark Moon sets once again on Fan Fiction!**


End file.
